Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for vehicle positioning.
Description of Related Art
Most of modern cities are provided with complex roads including urban roads and elevated roads. However, car satellite navigation systems nowadays are incapable of providing positioning information in lane-level. Therefore, while driving on said complex roads, navigation may be incorrect because sometimes the navigation system may not be able to tell which lane a vehicle is currently driven on.
In addition, as popularity of the car satellite navigation systems grows, developments in informatization, intelligentization and applicable diversification regarding the same are also remarkable urgent. Accordingly, an agenda is provided in which all vehicles driven on the same road are integrated, such that when the vehicle at the front breaks, a warning message may be instantly received by the vehicle at the back on the same lane. Or, in case a vehicle accident occurs, the vehicle accident or the vehicle passed by may be actively notified to the vehicles at the back. More precise positioning information is required in order to realize said agenda. In other words, the positioning information in lane-level is required.